


Fleshlight

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Degenerate Shitfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deepthroating, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gore, M/M, Methamphetamine, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan decides to find some good use to Gilbert’s perineum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleshlight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. I know. What a shit title. Thank you for reading you degenerate. Hope you liked it. Not sure what I’m talking about it called, but I see gooch and grundel or taint a lot so that’s what I went with.

His hands were so big.

  
And they felt so nice, like they were going to cover him whole.

  
The music from the party they had just left – a rave, like any other – was pulsating under his fingertips, behind the brick wall. Gilbert could still hear it in his veins. He couldn’t remember the sounds, but he could remember the beat in his very flesh. It had felt so good, just like each time he’d take these pretty little pills…

  
The big hands moved under his Pink Floyd tank top, warm fingers teasing his nipples, covering his ribs, tenderly, softly… Gilbert felt like it was all heaven, that everything wrong in the world had simply disappeared. All the hard work he did all day, all the never-ending shitty jobs he took to feed his younger brother… nothing of it made sense, nothing of it mattered.

  
Especially now, with such a hunk behind him. Turning around to look at him in the dim-lit alley, Gilbert could see Ivan’s eyes gleam in the darkness. He had met the big guy in a cuddle puddle at the rave they had barely left, and somehow… he had hated the guy, he thought to himself with a naïve giggle.

  
True hate, at first sight. God, he had hated him.

  
But Ivan was so tall, so big, so strong… something had just pulled him to him. Something had made him kiss him, pat the hard muscle under his chest. Obviously, it had all been the drug’s effect – it made him cuddlier, it made him want to touch and be touched… and if there was anyone in that rave he wanted to be touched by, it was that hunk.

  
He craved it and he needed it. He desperately needed to be touched, to feel hands on him… Ivan touched him so well. Gilbert told himself each time he wouldn’t ever need to see him again. He’d keep a fond, fuzzy memory of that huge, thick cock he felt against his clothed ass. Pulling his pants down numbly, the albino felt his throat be roughly pulled back, the man’s strong gloved hands holding his neck tightly.

  
“Already leaking?” he asked with an amused quality to his voice. Ivan palmed his cock hard, Gilbert let out a choked gasp in return.

  
“Shut up,” Gilbert mouthed against the man’s strong jaw, feeling his tight pants slide to his ankles. “Just fuck me and shut the fuck up.”

  
Ivan’s predatory grin would have made him unreasonably angry in any other situations, but for now the smugness of it and the sharpness of the white of his teeth only made his crotch tighten even more. He’d have hated him any other days. He’d hate him if he ever saw him again. But now… he could let Ivan take him.

  
The man gripped his butt cheeks firmly, parting them to slide his thumb against the puckered muscles of his anus. Gilbert moaned at that, letting his heavy head rest against the alley’s wall. Ivan’s fingers entered him, the warmed up lube dripping along Gilbert's thighs, making him feel oddly good. He parted his legs wider.

  
“This might hurt a little,” Ivan warned, that grin of his still stretching his lips, becoming like a Cheshire’s smile as he spoke.

  
“I can handle you, big guy,” he muttered, thighs parted as wide as they could go. Sure, Ivan had the biggest cock he had seen in a while but that didn’t mean Gilbert couldn’t handle him. Who was he taking him for?

  
Yet, when something entered him, Gilbert let out a howl, then a moan, the pain somehow mingling with his own arousal. He could have cummed right there, but dizziness overtook him for a brief instant due to the pain. The albino had to catch himself on the brick wall, barely feeling the scratch to his cheek.

  
There was no way Ivan was big enough to make him cry out in pain, he thought, breathing rapidly, Ivan’s warm – warmer – hands toying with his cock. Something wet and warm seemed to slip down his thighs. Feeling his breath accelerate, Gilbert looked down only to be met with horror, gasping in shock.

  
“Fuck! What the fuck!”

  
Blood covered his thighs. A copious amount of it, soaking his pants around his ankles. Instinctively trying to flee, Gilbert only managed to slam himself tighter against the wall, Ivan naturally closing the distance between them. Gasping for air, Gilbert tried to punch him away, only gaining another smug smile from the other man.

  
He felt something else tear him and this time, he didn’t even need to look down.

  
“You… you sick fuck! Get off me! Get off me!” he screamed, hurting his throat as he scraped at the wall to flee, Ivan only grabbing both his forearms to put an end to his gesticulation. Thin as he was now and between a rock and a hard thing, he couldn’t fight back, even so when weakened by the blood loss.

  
The sharp blade of the knife was pressed to his throat for a second. He had stabbed him. Ivan had stabbed him.

  
Crying softly in pain as Ivan’s harsh thrusts rocked him, the albino tried to find solace in the thought of his little brother, waiting at home, attempting to breathe even when every sounds, every gasps of pleasure were now attacking him too. His heart could barely withstand the beat of the man’s harsh fucking. Gilbert wished he could have passed out, yet, the sweet relief of unconsciousness never came.

  
“What did your mommy tell you about following strangers?” Ivan whispered in his ear, grunting from the effort, one hand moving to his hip to angle himself a little better, slamming in as deep as he could go, as deep as his cock could burrow.

  
Gilbert didn’t even have the energy to answer, the continuous rubbing keeping the wound open, coating his thighs in a generous amount of warm blood. He wished to die, even as he thought of Ludwig, sobbing as Ivan pulled out the empty wound now feeling like a gaping hole. Gilbert's heightened sensation allowed him to feel the man’s fingers rummaging inside him, thrusting inside.  
“You really disgust me.”

  
What? He should have been saying that, Gilbert through, but only a strangled sound came out of his throat as Ivan forced him to his knees. His eyes met with Ivan’s large, still hard prick, covered in his blood, leaking pre-cum at the tip.

  
“You sodomites,” he hissed, Gilbert barely recognizing the word behind his accents. “Wasn’t going to fuck one of you in the ass. I had to make you a nice, tight little cunt, uh?”

  
A cunt. The word felt as vile as the wound he called like this, Gilbert looking down before a bloody hand fisted in his white hair brought him back up, the bloody cock inching closer and closer… Gilbert tried sealing his lips shut, but a quick punch slackened his jaw, leaving Ivan all the room to thrust inside his throat. Gilbert choked, retching inside his own mouth, coughing over both it and the large appendage tearing his throat open.

  
He couldn’t even bite. He couldn’t even do anything.

  
Desperate, Gilbert closed his eyes, hoping Ivan’s stamina had been greatly tampered – he had been hard for a moment, he couldn’t last until he passed out on his cock. Gilbert stayed motionless, like a rag doll, head held between the hands he had found so sensual before, his jaw burning with pain. Stars danced behind his half-lidded eyes, Ivan spurting inside his throat and pulling out just before the lack of air would have made him pass out.

  
Coughing, Gilbert vomited again, feeling an almost fond pat to his bruised cheek. “You’ve been a good slut for me, lyublyu.”

  
He looked up tiredly, seeing Ivan’s sickly sweet grin. The albino’s bottom lip trembled, his mind failing to piece together everything that had happened – it had all happened so fast. His whole body shook, freezing in this cold May night. Without Ivan to hold him up, he fell, entirely boneless, heaving on the ground as he watched Ivan leave without any other words.

  
The air was cold and yet, it burned his throat.

  
Not a part of him wasn’t burning – in flames.

 

His eyes closed slowly, them too, burning, the image of Ivan’s back seared into his retinas as unconsciousness finally allowed him to rest, if only for a moment.  
Gilbert closed his eyes and simply wished for it to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make wound fucking a tag. I'm such a pioneer.  
> Thanks to Yanna for editing for me love you baby xoxo  
> Kudos are cool but comments are really great.


End file.
